


My Will is Good

by tehhumi



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, Captor touch-starves victim to increase willingness for xcon, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Meld, Rape, Raped During Captivity, Ritual Sex, Touch-Starved, rape to force soulbond, sensations in scifi prosthetics, victim enjoying rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Darth Vader captures Luke after their fight in Cloud City. He then readies Luke to be trained as a Sith.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	My Will is Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



“No, I am your father!”

“No!” Luke screamed. He knew Vader wasn’t lying, but he was in too much shock to do anything.

“Join me, and we can rule the galaxy, as father and son!”

“I’ll never join you!”

Vader walked out onto the platform. Luke knew it was better to die than to give in, but as he tried to move away he put weight on his freshly amputated wrist. He flinched back from the pain, and in those lost moments Vader was upon him.

Luke was scared and injured. Vader used the force to overpower his weakened defenses and tip him into unconsciousness.

Luke woke hours later. His hand had been bandaged, but he was tied in place and couldn’t move. He was naked in some sort of metal chair.

Droids came in and began fiddling with bags attached to tubes leading into his hands. “Hey, what are you doing?”

Beep boop.

“Improving me? What’s that supposed to mean, I’m fine just as I am!”

Beep beep!

He stayed strapped to that chair for days. The droids no longer spoke now that they knew he could understand them. He was not fed, but the chemicals being pumped meant he didn’t really get hungry. The droids never came near, and no organic beings who could be influenced to let him go came by

It was after two weeks that Vader came in to the room.

“Hey, what’s the big idea with keeping me like this?”

“Your injuries are healing well, and your strength in the force has recovered from the shock as well.”

“You can’t just tell me you’re my father and then ignore me! I thought my father was dead, and you won’t even talk to me?”

Vader raised his hand, and for a moment Luke thought he would be slapped. Instead, Vader’s hand cupped his cheek. Luke’s eyes were now staring directly into that soulless visor. He thought of how much he hated Vader, and how Vader was the reason his aunt and uncle and Obi-wan were all dead.

“Strong indeed,” Vader said, then turned to a medical droid. “Begin the next stage.”

“What next stage! Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Luke called out, but Vader was already walking away.

The next stage hurt. His wrist was cut open again. It was left bleeding for some time before an odd cap was placed over it. Luke didn’t know exactly what had been done. The droids would fiddle with the bags, and he would wake up with a change hours later.

Vader came in the day the new hand was attached. Indeed, Luke had been up for mere minutes and was still staring at the prosthetic and the fingers that flexed when he moved them but didn’t feel quite right.

“You will get used to it in time.”

Luke wanted to make a reply, but then Vader touched his left hand. The leather gloves were not soft, but it was the only thing other than the metal chair that Luke had touched since his arrival. He lifted his hand to prolong the touch, but quickly curled it back into a fist when he realized what he was doing.

Vader said, “It is useless to fight.” He stroked Luke’s new right hand then. Luke could feel every crease in the leather, every fold and seam, and after so long feeling only perfectly smooth metal, he craved it. The back of his new hand was more sensitive than even the fingertips of his left hand. It twitched at the sensation, but Luke didn’t yet have the control to try and move it away—or to grab Vader’s hand and make him stay.

Vader pulled his hand away. “Next time, son.”

“And when will that be?” Luke was impatient, and lonely. Vader was, as far as he could tell, the only other person in the whole facility.

The next time Luke woke up, his right hand was no longer strapped to the chair arm. His elbow was still tied in place, but he could reach his lap. 

Vader’s voice transmitted into the room. “Good morning. The repairs to your hand are fully implanted, and now it must be calibrated.”

“How do you expect me to calibrate it if I can’t move?” A friend of his back on Tatooine had needed a new leg after he was bit by a womp-rat, and he’d mention the surgical suite had specialized tools that manipulated his leg in every direction while giving him neuro-feedback. It was worth it though, as his new leg moved just like his old one.

“It’s merely a hand, walking around the room is not necessary. All you need is something that can detect tiny differences in pressure, while your mind feels it. Your own penis will work well.”

“WHAT?”

“If you delay, the neural-bionic pathways will crystallize and your hand will never be fully functional. The clock is ticking.”

Luke knew this was true. The guys back home who could afford a prosthetic but not the hospital stay always walked oddly afterwards.

Luke reached his hand down. He ran his fingertips down his cock, and nearly gasped at the intensity of the sensation. He could feel every vein in his cock, and though he had known intellectually his hand was as warm as the rest of him, he had somehow expected it to be cool. He didn’t clench the fingers, afraid he might squeeze too tight, but he curled his hand so more was in contact.

“A good start,” Darth Vader’s voice said, and Luke realized he was getting hard.

Luke kept stroking himself. The hand was getting more and more responsive. He ran has index finger along the tip of his penis, and the beads of moisture there. He wondered how it would feel to touch someone else with the new hand. 

He thought of this as he curled his hand around himself. Someone about as tall as him, and they were stroking each other to orgasm.

Vader’s voice said, “You are a valuable prize indeed,” and the vague figure took on Vader’s appearance.

Luke didn’t know what lay behind the mask, but he imagined his father’s face as an older mirror of his own. If it was the two of them, Luke wouldn’t be restrained like this, and Vader surely wouldn’t either. He wondered if his father’s chest was as sensitive as his own, wished he had his other hand free to rub his nipples. He knew that the pebbled texture would feel amazing under his new hand.

Luke came, with a bitten lip so he wouldn’t call out a name.

Vader said, “Very interesting, young Skywalker.” The chemical tubes hissed, and a wave of lethargy overcame Luke.

Vader came in briefly the next day. He stared at Luke for a moment, and though Luke couldn’t see where his eyes were behind the mask he felt the gaze run over every inch of him. He left without saying anything.

It was a week before Vader visited again. The chair was adjusted every time Luke slept, presumably to stretch muscles and prevent atrophy, not that anyone told Luke anything. Today he was leaning back with his legs open. It had been only mildly embarrassing in front of the droids, but was mortifying in front of his father. 

Vader stepped into the vee of Luke’s spread legs. “My son, it is good to see you adjusting,” he said as he placed one gloved hand on Luke’s shoulder.

“I will not obey you, Lord Vader. I will free the galaxy from your tyranny.” Luke leaned into the first contact he had experienced while conscious in weeks.

“Perhaps.” Vader’s finger traced Luke’s collarbone, then began a gradual descent to his navel.

Luke pushed his body upwards in the restraints as far as he could. “I defy you!”

“So you say.” Vader’s right hand lay against Luke’s belly. His left meanwhile clasped Luke’s right for just a moment, before reaching down to stroke his son’s cock.

“No,” Luke moaned breathlessly as he began to get hard.

Vader said nothing. His hands continued to explore Luke’s body. One reached lower still, between Luke’s legs to his hole. The other began caressing his nipples gently.

Luke writhed, not sure whether he was trying to push towards or away from the sensations. When Vader pulled his hands away for a moment though, he gave a soft cry of loss.

“Patience young Skywalker,” Vader said. He began touching his son again. This time his hand at Luke’s ass was slippery, and he inserted a finger. It was such a deep, intimate touch, Luke couldn’t help but push himself further back onto it. As Vader added a second and third finger, Luke fucked himself on them as much as his restraints allowed.

Vader pulled his hand away, standing up straight from where he had been leaning over Luke.

“Don’t go,” Luke said.

Vader was merely unfastening his armor. He left most of it on, but removed his belt and groin covering. Whatever rumors circulated about Vader being monstrous under the armor, his cock was human enough.

As Vader lined up to enter Luke’s body, Luke felt a presence in his mind. He focused on keeping Vader out, and not letting him use tricks to alter his mind. But he could still sense Vader’s presence, and when Luke tried to concentrate on it he found himself following into Vader’s mind.

The Sith was far too strong for him to control, and Vader’s thoughts were securely hidden. His senses though were not, open wide as if Vader had been hoping to share this with him.

At the same moment Luke felt something large push into his asshole, he felt warmth and tightness around Vader’s cock as if it was his own. As Vader continued, it was the most satisfying thing Luke had ever felt, especially after so long with no one at all. Any occasional discomfort from his ass was overwhelmed by how wonderful his cock felt. His chest was caressed and he felt his own nipples under his fingertips. This was the deepest, sweetest, truest way of connecting with someone possible, two spirits matching each other in harmony and sharing every sense. Luke knew his father in a way he had never known anyone before.

But, Luke realized, it was still incomplete. He knew Vader, but Vader was not getting the same from him. Vader couldn’t see how much Luke was enjoying this, couldn’t feel the bursts of pleasure his fingers sparked in Luke. This was easy enough to fix though.

Luke stopped resisting, and let Vader into his mind. His senses, his emotions, his thoughts, the very core of his being were now open to his father. Perhaps if he had more training, he would have done something more graceful, but in the rush of pleasure any caution was unimportant next to making sure Vader knew how much Luke wanted him.

Luke came moments after he felt his father accept the invitation. Vader came not long after, the pleasure in his son’s mind sending him over the edge as well.

Vader withdrew from Luke’s body, but not from his mind. Indeed, as Luke regained awareness of anything other than ecstasy, he realized there was now a link between them.

Vader said, “Now my son, it is time for your training to begin.”

“I love you, but I will not fight for your cruel empire. I must return to the rebellion and help them!”

“You can’t help them now.”

“Of course I can, I’m the only Jedi they have!”

“No, you aren’t. You are my apprentice now.”

“I am not!”

“Very well then.” Vader brought out Luke’s lightsaber, and tossed it across the room. “If you wish to oppose me, pick up your weapon and do so.”

Luke reached out in the force for his saber. It lay in the corner where it had fallen. He calmed himself as Master Yoda had taught him, and tried again. It still didn’t move.

“What did you do to me!?”

“As I said, you are my apprentice now. Your connection to the fore serves mine just as you will serve me.”

“That’s not at all like what Master Obi-Wan or Master Yoda did.”

“They are weak, and refuse to see the power of the Dark Side. You will learn better in time.”

“You can’t hold my mind forever!”

“I don’t need to. You let me in, and now I can teach you without worrying you will do something foolish. Vader pressed a button and released the straps on the chair. He gathered Luke into his arms, and Luke snuggled into the comforting embrace.


End file.
